Emotion Roller Coaster
by moonlightangel1
Summary: Hiead is always mistreating Ikhny and she's sick of it. A new boy comes to GOA and charms Ikhny for her innocence...will Hiead save her? Last chapter up.
1. Default Chapter

Emotion Roller Coaster  
moonlightangel  
rating : pg13 (for now)  
genres : angst/drama (for now)  
a/n : to take a fast break from All the Possibilities, i'm working on this. it WILL be a long series and it WILL be a long time before i start back on all the possibilities.   
note : i've seen the f*cked up reviews you give the authors who adore Hiead/Ikhny fics. So don't even try it with me. I swear, I'm not in the fucking mood right now so don't try a damned thing.  
summary : a new boy comes to GOA, and has a crush on ikhny...  
couplings : Hiead/Ikhny ... Zero/Kizna ... Yamagi/Tsukasa ... Roose/Wrecka ... Instructor Azuma/Dr. Rill (undertones)  
  
" Hiead," Ikhny whispered, trembling slightly. " I'm... so sorry!"  
" Follow me," snarled the red-eyed, silver-haired boy.  
Trembling in fear, the girl quietly obeyed, lagging after him slowly. She turned her head to see Roose and Wrecka celebrating, jumping around happily. Saki and Clay high-fived each other. Tsukasa glomped Yamagi as the boy desperately tried squirming out of her tight and firm grasp. Kizna playfully socked Zero in the shoulder. Ikhny wished she were one of them. She turned back to Hiead and leaned against the wall as he began talking strictly.  
" What the fuck were you doing out there?!" Hiead snarled.  
" I... I don't know..." Ikhny murmured, lowering her gaze. She didn't want to meet his evil red glare.  
But Hiead grasped her chin. Ikhny cried out at the touch. It sent chills up and down her body. She trembled as Hiead snarled angrily at her.  
" I don't ever want you doing that again, Allecto!" he snapped.   
Still shaking with fear, Ikhny allowed a tear to slip down her cheek. But Hiead enjoyed her fear of him and so slammed her up against the wall, pinning her arms hard. Ikhny cried out again and her glasses slipped halfway down her nose. Ikhny gasped and looked at him.  
" I will not fail to become a pilot because of your weakness," Hiead said in a growl.   
" You won't..." Ikhny whispered.  
" You're just a weakling," Hiead said, letting her go.  
Ikhny rubbed her wrists. They still swelled in pain, a feverish red. She stared at Hiead.  
" A stupid girl who's not worthy! I don't even know the reason I was paired with you anyway." Hiead turned to stare coldly at her, his red eyes blazing fire.  
" Please," whispered Ikhny, practically begging for his forgiveness. " You're just mad...because of your past...I know it's so troubled and that times are tough but you must understand--"  
But she received a swift slap.  
" You're so weak. An idiotic little, pathetic girl. Stay out of my head, Allecto, stay away from me at all costs, and stay out of my LIFE!"  
With a sob, Ikhny turned and fled the cafeteria.  
  
Kizna walked down the dimly lit halls with her group of friends, frowning slightly. Wrecka gabbed on about the latest gossip on and on, never-ending. Tsukasa listened intently, casually scanning the halls in front of them for any sign of Yamagi. Saki smiled and nodded every now and then, thinking a bit crossly of Clay. Ikhny, as usual, was being introverted and shy. She walked with her head hung low. Kizna was worried about her. That asshole Hiead was such a jerk to her.  
At least training's over...no more of that...Kizna thought to herself. She smiled as she thought of her partner Zero. He was always full of energy...  
The girls departed into their dorms. Ikhny followed Kizna quietly into their dorm room and sat down gently on the bed, and slowly began to change into her pajamas. Kizna did as well, still frowning slightly. She was remembering the training session that had just taken place. Hiead lost again, and because of that, took Ikhny to a corner and talked to her. Kizna had watched, her heart breaking as poor Ikhny fled afterwards, crystal tears fleeing from her chocolate brown eyes. She had wanted to scream and beat that little bastard to the ground. He had SLAPPED Ikhny for goddesses' sake!!  
" Good night, Kizna."  
Kizna was shaken out of her flashback and turned to smile at her best and closest friend.  
" Good night, Ikhny. Sweet dreams."  
With a timid smile, Ikhny nodded politely. " You as well."  
The cat-eared girl smiled and watched her friend sleep for a few seconds. Then she layed back down onto her bed, yawned a little loudly, and slept.  
  
" They call this food?!!"  
" Zero, shut up!"  
Zero Enna moaned outwardly at breakfast the next morning. At GOA, the chefs probably WANTED everyone in this damned place to die! This stuff was definently not edible. Zero stared down at his hot meal and poked his food cautiously. It might come alive and eat him. He shuddered.  
" Would ya please stop?!" snapped Yamagi. " I'm tryin' to eat."  
" You're eating that stuff?" Zero yelled. " That's disgusting!"  
" ...Interesting," Clay murmured and adjusted his glasses with his middle finger. (ahh, he's flipping us off! *snicker* sorry, i'm such a dork...)  
Roose sneered and ate, trying not to taste the food. He did whatever Yamagi did, regardless of the trouble he got into.  
  
" What idiots."   
Hiead Gner snarled quietly to himself. Again, he sat alone. Hiead sat with no one at lunch. He had no friends, and had no such intention of making any. The other pilot candidates were weaklings. The repairers were girls and weak, nonetheless. But weakest of all was his unworthy repairer, Ikhny. She was so timid and weak, showing intense feeling for everyone, and some was even directed at him. Stupid girl, thought Hiead plainly.  
He looked down at his food and began to eat.  
  
" HeLLO! Earth to...Ikhny!"  
" Wha--?"  
Ikhny shook herself out of her trance gazing at Hiead and looked to see who was 'waking her up'. None other than the quite cheerful, robust Saki. The red pigtailed-haired girl smiled happily.  
" Hey, finally you come off!"  
" Starin' at Hiead?" asked Tsukasa.  
Observant girl, aren't you? thought Ikhny.  
" He's such a jerk!" joined in Wrecka. " I can't believe he's your pilot! Roose is SO much better than that guy! Hiead is the biggest jerk in all of GOA...and you're the sweetest in all of GOA! What opposites!" she shook her head, her blue curls bouncing around.   
" They do say..." smiled Saki bitterly. " That opposites attract."  
" What? No, don't misunderstand." Ikhny shook her head and managed a tiny smile. " I just... want to be his friend, is all. Like the way you all get along well with your candidates...But by now, I'm afraid that's impossible. He's cold-hearted, emotionless and doesn't care," sighed Ikhny. " I just realize that."  
Everyone was silent, gazing at the soft-spoken girl. Even blabber-mouth Wrecka had nothing to say. Kizna gazed at her friend, her ears twitching thoughtfully. Ikhny then beamed.  
" Well, I've got to go. Excuse me," she said politely.  
Ikhny threw away her tray and ran from the cafeteria.  
  
The Relaxation Room. Ikhny slowly pushed the heavy large door open. Everything was so bright, blinding her at first, but then welcoming her inside. Trees, grass, a beautiful sparkling lake. Ikhny sighed deeply. She found a place where she could rest, and sat down and gazed all around. It was working...this place was a miracle. Every muscle in her body loosened up, and Ikhny was no longer so tense.  
" Why, hello."  
Ikhny turned and saw a gorgeous boy. She had never seen this boy around GOA before. He was most certainly new. The boy was about Hiead's height, maybe an inch taller. He was so gorgeous and had a breathtaking smile. Ikhny could feel herself blushing extremely. He had light, honey-colored brown hair and sparkling green eyes. He looked so charming and handsome, and she was easily falling for his good looks.  
" Oh, um, hi," Ikhny answered shyly.  
The boy sat down next to her and smiled. " I'm Alec Mura. I'm new here."  
" I'm Ikhny Allecto, and I'm a repairer," smiled Ikhny and shook his hand. " So, what do you think of GOA so far, Alec?"  
" It's beautiful," Alec replied and smiled. He had a perfect smile. " I want to be a Goddess pilot. I'm gonna be a pilot candidate this year..."  
" Oh. You'll be with Zero, Yamagi, Roose, Clay...and...H-H-Hiead," Ikhny stammered.  
" Ah. Who's your pilot."  
" Hiead Gner," she replied and looked off at the trees. " He's so unemotionless, but I thin he'd be a wonderful person if only he'd open up more. He's called the Jerk of GOA."  
" Maybe I can show him a thing or two," Alec smirked.  
Ikhny giggled, feeling very happy. This was the first time since forever she had felt so happy! She looked at him and had an urge to kiss his soft lips.  
" Would you mind showing me around, Miss Ikhny Allecto?" Alec asked, batting his eyelashes.  
" Call me Ikhny," she smiled.  
" Ok. Beautiful Ikhny, please show me around," asked the boy.  
Ikhny nodded and affectionately hung on to his arm. " Of course, Alec. Of course."  
  
" Let... me ...GO!!"  
" One word : NO!!"  
" AHH! SOMEONE PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, HELP ME!!"  
Kizna giggled as she watched Yamagi struggle in Tsukasa's loving grasp around him. She knew that Roose would help him, but he was in a fix of his own. Wrecka was chasing him around with scissors, yelling that he needed a good haircut. Roose hated haircuts and the devlish Wrecka wanted everything bad for the poor guy. Saki was sitting beside Clay. Zero was getting a well-needed lecture from Azuma.  
Typical Zero, thought Kizna affectionately. Always getting into trouble! She turned, hearing the doors to the cafeteria open. A guy and a girl entered.   
" Ikhny!" Kizna called. " C'mere...Whoa!"  
With her was a gorgeous boy. All the girls and candidates at their table stopped abruptly to watch. Wrecka dropped the scissors she was holding and watched in awe. Tsukasa let Yamagi go and watched, silently drooling at the sight. Saki left her place from beside Clay. Kizna thought the boy was handsome, but...not her type. Zero Enna was certainly more her type and much more sillier than the brusque guy Ikhny was bringing.  
" And who are you, gorgeous?" asked Wrecka flirtatiously.  
" Alec Mura, " he answered with a chuckle. " Sorry, but I think I like this bit."  
Iknhy blushed and smiled at him.  
" Ya mean Ikhny?" asked Saki, looking at her. " Well, good. She needs someone like you to take care of her, because she certainly isn't getting any care from Hiead."  
" Where is this 'Hiead' guy anyway?" Alec asked.  
" There. He always sits by himself," pointed Tsukasa.   
" Such a loner, so mean," tsked Wrecka.  
" I'll say," Kizna agreed.  
" Oh." Alec said in a soft tone. " Oh."  
" Hey, who're you?"   
Zero just came back from his pep talk with Azuma.  
" Who're YOU?" demanded Alec.  
" I asked first," snapped Zero.  
" Alec Mura. Your turn."  
" Zero Enna, #88. What's your number?"  
" 97."  
" Good," Zero nodded. He saw all the girls gaping at the boy, so he quickly stepped beside Kizna. " Just be glad you're not with my girl."  
" Your girl?" snapped Kizna. " Whoever told you that?"  
" Shh," Zero winked.  
He didn't even hear her flirtatious giggle as he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
" Oh, no worry," Alec responded. " I've got my eye on one person."  
" Who might that be?" asked Zero.  
" Ikhny."  
  
Hiead watched this from his distance. He frowned.  
" Oh? And who might this be?"  
" That'd be #97, Alec Mura," came a deep booming voice. None other than the great Instructor Azuma.  
" Alec Mura?" Hiead glared. What is he doing with Allecto?  
Instructor Azuma tsked. " Brusque boy, that one. He seems to be a lady charmer. Tried seducing one of the nurses and almost gave her a heart attack." he laughed loudly and smacked Hiead on the back. Hiead glared at him in annoyance. " I'd say your repairer is lured by his charm...it's about time she gets someone to take care of her the way a REAL man should." Azuma said in a thoughtful voice. " Well, see ya 87."  
He left.  
Hiead looked at the boy and Allecto.  
" Ikhny Allecto..."  
Hiead sneered and turned away, afraid to show jealousy. " Stupid girl..."  
  
a/n : Not bad for my first! Well whaddya think so far? If Ikhny's too much OOC, let me know. I'll ease it up. She's happy she's with Alec, the guys a fuck-face. Well, review and I love... HIEAD! *drool* (hiead/ikhny rulz.) NO FLAMES! I'll drop a bomb and rave all your dumb shonen-ai stories. fuckers. 


	2. The Real Alec

Chapter Two : The Real Alec  
a/n : I like shaping personality, and in this I think I shape Alec's really well. Don't worry, he'll be out of the way SOON. As for you shonen-ai/yaoi writers, I was just kidding. I just don't want you flaming me because I didn't write about Zero/Hiead. Ok? Besides, I was really mad at my Dad.   
summary : The real Alec.  
  
A week had passed. A whole week. Ikhny Allecto was quite pleased with her newfound boy. He was so kind, caring and funny. Much like the opposite of Hiead Gner. She stood behind Alec, assisting him along with the others in his admission ceremony. Several other boys were with him. Five more boys, that included Alec, but only four repairers stood in front of the boys.  
" Well, 97," said Azuma, " Looks like you don't have a repairer."  
" Pardon?" asked Alec.  
" Instead," Dr. Rill butted in, and sighed. " Your new repairer is the repairer of 87."  
Me? thought Ikhny. She looked at Hiead, who didn't flinch. He faned surpise, but only for a split second. Only.  
" Ikhny Allecto."  
" She's my repairer," said Hiead coldly. " Then who will be mine?"  
" No one yet," Instructor Azuma admitted. " Probably Mia, Alec's original repairer."  
Hiead nodded silently, while shooting daggers from his eyes at Ikhny, and walked away with Mia, an obeying small girl. Ikhny couldn't believe her luck. Kizna was surprised, but whatever to please her best friend. She walked away with Zero, her arms slung around his neck, playfully hitting his shoulder.   
" Wow, I can't believe I'm your repairer for Pro-Ing training," Ikhny softly told her new crush.  
" Why, you don't like me?" Alec smiled goofily at her, crossing his eyes.  
His new partner giggled. " Oh, no, I do like you... I just...," Ikhny hung her head. " I still don't understand why I couldn't have stayed with Hiead..."  
" You must understand," Alec said in an odd tone. So unlike him. This tone was angry and cruel, and it caught her by immediate surprise. " You're MY partner now, Ikhny! And what I say around here goes. Don't worry about him, he abused you, that sick bastard! You DO want to be respected?"  
" Well," said Ikhny nervously. She felt low again. He spoke somewhat like Hiead, except more with anger. " Y-yes, I do, it's just that--"  
" Good," snapped Alec. " Get me my food at Lunch. We will eat together, with no one else but us. You will fetch my food, drink and napkin."  
Slightly dizzy by these new orders, Ikhny quickly nodded her head.  
Instructor Azuma had been listening, though Alec hadn't noticed. Everyone else had gone but Azuma and the kids. He frowned a little, but sighed.  
" I'll need to keep a close eye on this guy."  
  
Kizna's ears flicked as she smiled at her friends.  
" And-and then," giggled Wrecka.  
She had EVERYONE laughing, even the ever-quiet Tsukasa. Kizna turned, searching for Ikhny. She saw her walking with her boy Alec. Kizna felt happy for Ikhny, especially since she was Alec's new repairer. Something was wrong, though. Ikhny was walking with Alec the way she'd walk with Hiead. Her head was hung so low, her eyes were teary and downcast. Kizna gazed at her thoughtfully. Instead of sitting with them as usual, Alec and Ikhny quickly walked past and sat down at a far table in the corner with nobody sitting with them. Kizna was suspicious... this was not normal.  
" Hey," said Saki. " Why isn't Ikhny and Alec sitting with us?"  
" I don't know," answered Kizna with a shrug. " She just walked past."  
" Well, maybe they want to spend quality time together," suggested Wrecka.  
" Nice idea. I should try that with Yamagi-kun," sighed Tsukasa.  
The girls giggled and watched Ikhny with Alec before continuing to gossip.  
  
" This stuff is disgusting," Alec said stiffly. " Fetch me a napkin."  
" Y-yes," nodded Ikhny.  
She sighed deeply and left the table, getting a napkin. She returned and politely gave him a napkin. What a monster. He was driving her like a slave, ordering her around and screaming at her. He was WORSE than Hiead ever was. Ikhny began to regret ever agreeing to be his stupid repairer. She gazed at a table near them to see Hiead, eating by himself. He caught her gaze and quickly she looked away, feeling tears come to her eyes.  
How did I get myself into this? thought Ikhny tearily.   
  
Pro-Ing training. Ikhny's first time directing Alec. She slowly walked with her group of friends. Kizna kept asking her what was wrong, but Ikhny promptly ignored her. They took their seats. Zero went up against some guy... Hiead was against Alec. Ikhny was dizzy, but directed Alec shakily.   
" Ok..." Ikhny began typing furiously, the keys tapping hard and quick.  
Alec and Hiead glared at each other through the Pro-Ings.  
" Go!"  
After the battle... it went horrible. I'll skip the gruesome details. Let's just say Mia was an excellent repairer. You've guessed it. Ikhny was so nervous that she screwed up and Alec lost. She shook with fear. What will he do to her? Ikhny just really didn't want to know. She didn't...  
  
Alec got out and immediately grasped Ikhny's wrist hard in a fist. Without a word, he spun on his heel and dragged her to a corner. Kizna and the others watched, concerned for Ikhny. Alec shoved Ikhny into a corner and spat in her face, and began to yell at her, audibly. It's too bad...Instructor Azuma and Dr. Rill were too interested in something else to see Alec's real personality. And there was too much noise to hear the yelling. Ikhny shivered at him.  
" WHAT WERE YOU DOING BACK THERE, IKHNY?!" he screamed in her face.   
" I... I'm sorry! I was so scared... I mean--"  
" Shut up!" Alec snarled. " You stupid girl. Don't EVER do that again!"  
He watched her nod and try hard to hold back tears.  
" You're so damn pathetic."  
With a growl, he gripped her shoulder and squeezed it hard, watching in his gruesome amusement as the girl struggled and squirmed under his strong cruel grip. He squeezed harder, and could feel her bones bending... Ikhny cried out in pain and of instinct, swiftly kicked him good and hard in the shin. Alec cried out and clutched his shin. Ikhny rubbed her shoulder and didn't see the fist flying at her...   
In the next second, she was sprawled on the ground, sputtering in shock. Alec bent down to her level and punched her again, watching as she sprawled.  
" S-stop! Please! St-stop it, Alec! Stop..."  
" Just a warning," Alec said evilly. " Do that ever again, and I'll do worse."  
He turned abruptly and left.  
Ikhny sat upright and gazed after him, quietly sobbing.  
  
" What the? Zero!"  
Kizna jumped up and gasped as Alec's fist smashed Ikhny's cheek, sending her falling hard onto the ground. She held back a sob and turned to see Zero beside her. Alec's lips moved and he turned and left. Kizna jumped and ran quickly to Ikhny's side, letting out a cry.  
" Ikhny! Are you ok?"  
" Kizna... oh ...mmm. Pl-please make it s-stop, " Ikhny sobbed, blood dripping from a scratch given from Alec. " It hurts, Kizna... it hu-hurts..."  
With a soft cry, Ikhny fell back and fainted.  
  
a/n : Sorry such a short chappy. I'm not evil! ^.~ You're all probably wondering where the HELL is Hiead when ya need him? Well, he'll save the day soon enough.   
  
Note for 'someone' :  
  
Yes yes, I do understand Hiead is a mean, sadistic bastard, yet I do believe he WILL change. All he needs is love... he will change, by support of Ikhny, of course! ^.~ 


	3. Abuse

Chapter Three : Abuse  
a/n : *sigh* Sorry about the last chappy, a bit too gruesome, don't you think? Well, be aware this is ten times worse than the last chapter, and Ikhny is my FAV character! Alec will get what he deserves...believe me, in the next chap.  
summary : Alec is taking the abuse too far. He even lands Kizna in critical condition!  
  
Ikhny's eyes fluttered opened. The first thing she saw was white. White ceiling. She smelled rubbing alcohol and iodine, the kind of scents you'd smell in a doctor's clinic. She turned her head and saw a nurse. The one with the big pink pigtails. She was humming cheerfully and running her hands through several medical supplies, as though searching for something certain. She didn't notice Ikhny was awake.   
" Where am I?" she uttered quietly.  
" Oh!" the nurse turned and flashed her a smile. " In the infirmary! Poor girl. Your friend took you here, and wouldn't say what had happened. She said you knew."  
" Oh..." The memories flooded in her mind, bringing back the memory of Alec hitting her. Twice. The boy had actually hit her twice on the face. " Um... I just fell. While sitting at the controls for Pro-Ing training... I fell. I must've hit my face...It hurts," the girl lied to the jumpy nurse.  
" Oh. All you have is a cut, one that wouldn't stop bleeding," the nurse told her. " If ya ask me, the work looks like it was done by big knuckles or something... Like someone hit you."  
" N -no! No one hit me! I fell during Pro-Ing training! Hit my cheek on the panel, it's nothing really!" cried Ikhny really quickly, using hand motions.  
Ikhny had no idea why she was defending Alec. For godesses' sake, all she did was make him lose to Hiead in Pro-Ing training. And for that the guy got all whacked out and punched her twice. He was worse than Hiead had ever been. Ikhny lost herself in her troubling thoughts, thinking quite hard about Hiead. Hiead. Hiead Gner. Why did that name apply so much to her? It sounded so wonderful to her. Maybe it was because she was aching terribly for him. She'd be More than happy to become his dumb pilot repairer again. Anything to get away from Alec, thought Ikhny.  
It was decided. She'd ask the headmaster right away if she could switch candidates. Hiead was easier to put up with than a more abusive pilot.   
" Really?" the nurse seemed quite suspicious. " If you seem so sure..."  
" I AM sure," snapped Ikhny.   
The nurse just mildly shrugged and handed her some cotton balls that were soaked in a smelly substance.   
" These have rubbing alcohol. Your cut's still bleeding a little, so pat it with these, and you're as good as anything to get out of here! Ok, I gotta go. Some patient's in pain," the nurse handed her the cotton balls and hurried off.  
Ikhny slowly stopped the bleeding and before she left, heard a loud, long wail of pain. She stopped Dr. Rill.  
" Wait, who's that?" Ikhny asked her.  
Dr. Rill seemed patient with Ikhny, yet a little bit annoyed since she had a lot of business to attend to with the wailing, loud patient.  
" Oh, aren't you Allecto? Ikhny Allecto?"  
" Yes, I am."  
" You doing okay?"  
" I'm doing fine. Thank you for asking."  
" Good to hear. Ya mean the wailing patient?"  
Ikhny nodded. " Yes. They seem so much in pain--"  
" A repairer."  
" Of?"  
" Number 88."  
" You mean," Ikhny began to tremble.  
" Yes," nodded Dr. Rill before hurrying off. " Kizna Towryk."  
  
-*- 20 Minutes Before -*-  
  
" No use!" shouted Kizna, still hunched over the fainted Ikhny.   
" Did that Alec guy do this?" cried Zero.  
" Yes, didn't you see? He HIT her, Zero! Twice!"  
" I'll straighten him out," Zero said through gritted teeth and got up.  
" No," Kizna hissed and grabbed her partner's arm before he could go after Alec. She stared him steadily with her red/brown eyes. " I'll straighten him out good. It's my concern for Ikhny's wellfare and that bastard. I knew there was something wrong with him!"  
" Are you sure, Kizna?" Zero asked worriedly.  
" Of course."  
" Kizna..." Zero murmured. " I don't want you getting hurt."  
Kizna turned to look at her partner, surprised. Was he really serious? She gazed into his eyes. They were deep and mysterious, nothing like she had ever seen before.  
" Oh, Zero," Kizna sighed and squeezed his hand. " Don't worry about me. I'll be okay."  
Zero didn't seem at all convinced, an uncertain frown marking his concerned expression. " Kizna--- I... I..."  
" Kizna!"  
Zero didn't get to finish as they saw Saki and Clay running towards them.  
" Oh! What happened to Ikhny?!" Saki yelped, bending down beside her.   
" You know how Alec lost to Hiead? Well he began accusing Ikhny! And he PUNCHED her! TWICE!" Kizna cried.  
" Interesting..." Clay flipped us off/adjusted his glasses with his middle finger.  
" CLAY!" Saki snarled.  
" How he seemed so kind to Ikhny, and now we see the REAL Alec," Clay said.  
" Oh, Ikhny!" Saki began to cry.   
" Take her to the infirmary. Zero, tell Instructor Azuma!" Kizna barked.   
She got up and began to ran to the door where Alec had exited to.  
" Wait!" cried Saki. " Where're you going, Kizna? I hope you don't mean to go after Al--"  
" Yes," nodded Kizna and turned. " I have to straighten him out."  
As the cat-eared repairer fled through the door and disappeared, Zero rushed to Roose and Yamagi, dimly forgetting instantly about telling Azuma. He explained what had happened to Ikhny. The boys began talking about what a bastard he was, worse than Hiead. Hiead stood in a corner next to Mia Yue, his 'replacement repairer for Ikhny'. He sighed and began to walk through the door where both Kizna and that Alec boy had gone through.  
" Where are you going?" Mia called.   
" That stupid girl can't straighten out a jackass like Alec," Hiead answered coldly. " I'll just have to handle it myself."  
But Mia ran and stopped in front of him, her sapphire eyes sparkling. " You care for Ikhny, don't you Hiead?"  
" That's none of your business," snapped Hiead.  
" I just don't get you." Mia snapped at him. " Why do you deny you care for Ikhny?"  
" I don't deny anything," hissed Hiead angrily. " Get out of my way." He turned and suddenly began running.  
  
Alec walked down the corridor, hands stuck in his pockets. He heard heavy footsteps and slightly heavy breathing and turned around, seeing the cat-eared girl with pink curly hair. He smiled. This girl was so beautiful... and good. Maybe she wasn't as pathetic as Ikhny appeared to be. He stopped and let the girl get closer. Kizna stopped in front of him and suddenly, Alec found himself sprawled on the ground, holding his nose.  
" OW!" Alec whined.  
" You ASSHOLE!" Kizna screamed, panting heavily. " How DARE you lay a hand on Ikhny! She's never even done anything to you! Everyone makes mistakes!"  
" Heh. Ya know, you're so beautiful, Kizna," Alec smiled adoringly at her.  
" Don't say that!" Kizna snarled, clenching her fists. " I'll..."  
But before she could finish, Alec sped forward and punched her hard across the face. Kizna fell back on the floor, bleeding from her nose. She groaned and tried getting up. Alec sneered and stepped forward, swinging a hard kick into the cat-eared girl's stomach. Kizna spat up blood, groaning and crying at the same time. Alec chuckled. This was his sick sense of amusement? What the hell kind of boy are you?! thought Kizna angrily.  
" I will not hesitate to kill you," Alec growled suddenly.   
Kizna looked up and gazed into his eyes. They were no longer amused. They held a sense of anger and evil, the emeralds turning into fierce garnet-red. A fire of evil...  
" It's so easy..." Alec smirked. " Just a quick snap of your neck and you'd be dead, never to see life ever again. Isn't that so easy and so painless?"  
" What is your PROBLEM?" sobbed Kizna. " Who ARE you?"  
Alec said nothing. He sneered. " Listen, I am only here for becoming a Goddess pilot. Ikhny has to understand that I must never fail or --"  
" That doesn't mean you have to HIT her! You need a good talk-down, you-you...monster!"  
" Sure I do. You want to know why I act like this? I am from Zurr."  
" Zurr?"  
" Zurr was the second to the last planet. My problems are endless. I come from a very troubled background, Kizna. For instance, my mother died giving birth to me. My father went crazy without her and killed my sister. I was abused every single day by my father until I had the guts to call security. They took him away to a mental institution. I was left with my brother. When Victim came and destroyed Zurr, my brother was killed and I was one of the only ones saved from Zurr. So you see, in my life I've had my mother killed, my sister and my brother."  
" That doesn't mean you must kill like your father!" Kizna yelled.   
" Yes, I do. Aside from him hitting me, he told me stories. I must lie, cheat, steal and kill my way through life in order to succeed, Kizna."  
" You are so gullible!" snapped Kizna.   
" Shush. You are getting on my nerves."  
And with a quick step forward, Alec broke her arm. Kizna tilted back her head, as though in slow motion, and screamed.  
  
Hiead stepped back. This guy was a maniac. He'd report it to Azuma right away. He turned around and ran quickly back, and bumped into Zero.  
" Hiead, what's that screami--"  
" Get Kizna!" Hiead cried. " Bring her to the infirmary! Quick!"  
Zero glared at him. " Bu--"  
" DO IT!" Hiead grabbed Zero's shoulders and slammed HIM against the wall. " DO YOU THINK I'M LYING?! Take her to the infirmary, Zero!."  
Then Hiead let him go and sped through the Pro-Ing training doors.  
" Okay..." Zero nodded after him and turned to get Kizna, who was still screaming.  
  
Alec smirked and moved in the shadows, watching the zealous boy take Kizna into his arms and hurry to the infirmary. Alec stepped out of the darkness.  
  
-* present time *-  
  
  
His eyes flickered as he saw a certain girl step out of the infirmary, crying.  
" Weeping for her friend, most likely," Alec said to himself. " I should go comfort her."  
He approached Ikhny, ignoring the people who pushed past him roughly.  
" Ikhny..." Alec crooned.  
Ikhny spun around, let out a small cry and ran down the corridor, disappearing around a corner.  
" A chase around GOA," Alec smiled to himself. " All right. I see her little game...I'm sure she won't mind if I bend the rules a little bit...?"  
He disappeared into the elevator.  
  
a/n : ne... sorry if it sucked. have a major case of writer's block, so bear with me!! REVIEW! PLEASE, PLEASE PLEASE! I AM BEGGING YOU TO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Chase, Fistfight, Goodbye

Chapter Four : Chase, Fistfight, Goodbye  
a/n : So it's confirmed. Alec is a psycho, wanting to hurt people for F*CKED up reasons of his own. In this chapter, he gets what he deserves, believe you me. I should really change this genre to Horror. *-.-   
  
Ikhny sped through GOA, panting heavily as she darted past several pilot candidates and Instructors. A couple of times she was yelled at for running, but that wasn't a major concern at the time. A maniacal boy was after her... and there was no telling what Alec would do to her. Ikhny shuddered just thinking about the possibilities. He could even try to kill her! In GOA. Alec didn't care. That bastard. Ikhny felt tears sting her eyes once again.  
Down corridors, speeding past classrooms... She knew where she had to go. To the headmaster. She needed to tell the whole story and would also ask for protection from Alec. Not only that, but Ikhny would also suggest therapy and a suitable place to put that psychotic boy. She quickened her pace. Alec was quick on his feet, there certainly was no doubting that fact. He could be right behind her, being as quiet as anything. Ikhny's heart pounding quickly just thinking of that. Already she had an annoying stitch and ache in her side that was slowing her down. She stopped at a dead end, to catch her breath. She breathed hard and saw the elevator. With a happy cry, Ikhny slammed the buttons.  
The doors opened...to reveal her worst nightmare. Ikhny screamed and spun around to run away from him again, but his cold, clammy dry hands clamped over her mouth and roughly pulled her inside the elevator. The doors closed. It was just a terrified Ikhny and a maniacal Alec, who laughed triumphantly. He was proud of himself of catching the stupid girl. Alec smirked and clutched her arms tightly.   
" All that running and I catch you in this elevator," Alec smirked.  
" Wet meeeeeeee ROOOOOO!!!!"  
" No, I will not 'let you go,'" Alec translated. " Why are you running from me, Ikhny?"  
Ikhny trembled in his grasp. He was beginning to use that death-grip on her arms. Her limp arms swelled from pain and she felt weak in comparison to the obviously strong Alec.   
" I thought you liked me," Alec hissed in her ear. Ikhny hated his breath on her. He needed a breath mint. " It certainly was a pity. I liked that cat-girl, but she was foolish and ended up getting her arm broken. Stupid girl, isn't she?" He pulled his hand away from Ikhny's mouth.  
Ikhny was panicking. His grip on her was tightening slowly, ever-so slowly...and it was torturing. His fingernails, though not that long or sharp, was digging into her skin. First, the slight pinch from them, then they dug deeper...Ikhny squealed, and tears came to her eyes. The nails dug deeper still...  
" Am I hurting you?" Alec asked suddenly, his voice holding a sort of sick and twisted amusement.  
" Let go!" Ikhny shrieked, becoming wild and desperate.   
Alec laughed. " Scream all you want-- you're not going anywhere."  
With that said, his nails shoved so deep in her skin. Ikhny wailed and began sobbing, trying to break free. She bucked, squirmed, struggled. But that had no effect on Alec. She was miserable. Would she be able to escape his death grip? Ikhny howled in pain and felt something warm and liquidy trickle down her skin. Blood.  
Alec was a psycho. A maniac. A dangerous psycho...  
Suddenly the elevator doors slid open and Alec was distracted, trying to make them close again. Ikhny felt the pressure on her arms loosen and she saw her chance. Quickly and swiftly, she stomped hard on his toes with the heel of her shoe, then jabbed her elbow Hard into his stomach. While Alec bent over in pain, clutching his stomach, Ikhny whirled around and with a ferocious cry, she kicked him where it hurts. She watched as he doubled over in pain.  
She turned around and began running through the corridors once again. She looked quickly at her arm where Alec had dug his nails so savagely. There were sharp marks that resembled knife marks, and blood trickled in slow moving streams. Ikhny held back her stinging tears as she fled.  
" Someone! PLEASE HELP ME!" Ikhny shrieked. " Alec is after me! He's crazy, he's hurting me! HELP ME! Get the headmaster, get Instructor Azuma, get Dr. Rill! SOMEONE! PLEASE! PLEASE HELP ME!!"  
" IKHNY!"   
called a savage voice. Ikhny screamed in fear and despite her injured arm, kept running for her life. She ignored the pain and ran, so quickly that before long, she was panting and out of breath.   
She reached the end of the corridor and skipped the elevator. She didn't want that to happen again. Her arm was still swollen and red, and the blood was still trickling nonstop. So to better her chances, Ikhny Allecto took the stairs. She shoved the door open and began running, rather, stumbling down the staircase, her heart pounding in her frail chest and her palms sweating. To her shock, she reached the next floor without any trouble. It was suspicious, but then again she DID kick him where it hurts to a guy. Ikhny felt oddly proud of what she had done, but that was nothing to be marveling about at the moment. She had to escape from him at all costs, no matter what. She opened the door and slammed right into someone's chest. Ikhny bumped into it, and sobbed, not bothering to look into the person's eyes.  
" Oh, please..." Ikhny murmured. " I th-thought he l-liked me, but he... ohh.. he's a ps-ps-psycho! Help me, please... get help. Just PLEASE get him away from me..."  
The person didn't say anything, just wrapped their arms around her and pulled Ikhny close. Ikhny stopped sobbing and sighed. This person was definently a guy. She could tell by the musky scent and the strong, muscular arms. His arms held her so close and she could feel his warmth and comfort. Ikhny didn't care who it was, just as long as it wasn't Alec...  
" Allecto."  
" ... Oh." Ikhny looked up. " Hiead."  
To her surprise, his eyes were no longer a fierce, unemotional red. They were soft and gentle... almost welcoming. Ikhny felt deeply relieved and she swung her arms around him, hugging him tightly. She felt him step back, but she held on more tightly and she felt Hiead tense.  
" Weakling," snapped Hiead in his normal, usual cold voice. " I should have known you couldn't handle him."  
" Thank you, Hiead," whispered Ikhny. " Please keep him away?"  
" You're okay?" Hiead asked.   
Ikhny nodded.   
" Good. You realize I am only doing this, because if you die I will not have a repairer and I will not become a Goddess pilot?"  
" Yes..." Ikhny sighed in a wary voice. She really didn't feel like being sad right now. She just was going crazy of the bad luck she had. Ikhny hated Alec, and she had been so stupid and gullible, thinking he was such a gorgeous and great guy. What a lie. Hiead was an angel compared to Alec.   
" IKHNY, WHERE ARE YOU?! YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME! SO JUST GIVE UP RIGHT THIS INSTANT AND I WON'T HURT YOU... MUCH!"  
" Step back, Allecto," Hiead told Ikhny, gently yet firmly pushing her behind him. " I'll straighten him out."  
" Be careful," Ikhny whispered.  
" I need no luck."  
" Ikhn-- Aha, what do we have here? Your boyfriend is protecting you?" Alec appeared suddenly, and smirked at Hiead.   
" Shut up!" Hiead yelled, clenching his fists threateningly. " I'm going to kick your ass."  
" Oh, really?" Alec laughed and sneered. " Go on, th--"  
Hiead didn't waste a second. His EX flew into action, making Hiead red with rage. Ikhny was concerned for Alec, but then realized he deserved whatever he got. Despite her usual concern for other's welfare, Ikhny was anticipating for Alec's severe beating from Hiead. She watched as Hiead sped forward and punched Alec in the stomach with a right-hook. Alec doubled over. Then he got up, still sore and began to try hurting Hiead. He swung an uppercut, but missed. Hiead dodged it and leapt into the air, disappearing. (I don't know if he can disappear like Zero. -.-*)   
Alec gasped and scanned the air, looking frantically for Hiead. He spun around and screamed in surprise as something hit his shoulder and knocked him to the ground. Alec tumbled down, flying all the way across the corridor. People had come out, watching with shock as Hiead beat the shit out fo Alec. Alec moaned on the other side, trembling. He was already bleeding from the nose. Hiead appeared over Alec and he kicked Alec hard in the stomach.   
Alec groaned, and began crying. Ikhny realized she was overcome with rage. What Alec had done to her had pushed her beyond her limit. With a growl, she stalked across the room, knocked Hiead to the ground and laid a good kiss on Alec's mouth. The psychotic yet beat up boy looked at her, gaping. Hiead snarled. After Ikhny kissed him, she straddled him and whomped him across the face, leaving a small stream of blood trickling from his mouth.  
" That's what you get, you filthy bastard!" Ikhny shrieked at him. " How DARE you do that to Kizna and me?!" She punched him harder this time, this time leaving a mark on his nose. " I thought you LIKED me!"  
There were footsteps and the candidates watching the fight quickly retreated. Hiead grabbed Ikhny from around the waist and pulled her close to him. The door opened and Instructor Azuma, Dr. Rill and the headmaster (I dunno what's his name.) hurried in and momentarily gasped, shocked by the sight.  
" What happened here, 87?" Azuma shouted.  
" I'll explain," Ikhny whispered timidly.  
  
Two hours later, Ikhny sat in the headmaster's office beside Hiead.  
" I see..." the headmaster sighed. " So Alec broke Kizna Towryk's arm and hurt your arm?"  
Ikhny nodded. The nurses had already wrapped a bandage around her arm.   
" I've looked through his files," the headmaster said, looking down at a file entitled : Mura, Alec 97. " He comes from a troubled past. His mother was an alcoholic, and his father killed many. A mass murderer. He came back and killed Alec's brother, sister and his mother. Alec killed his father. Despite the kid's pleadings, the security thought he killed all his family and threw him in a mental institution. Alec has gone crazy since then..."  
" Goodness," whispered Dr. Rill. " What a kid."  
" No shit," agreed Azuma. " What a fucked up candidate."  
" Azuma."  
" Sorry, sir."  
" My proposition, is that we send him to Zion and into a mental institution. He doesn't belong here, where he can take after his murderer of a father. Allecto, Gner, you're off the hook. And so is Towryk."  
" Thank you," Ikhny smiled in relief.  
The doors burst open, revealing security clutching a struggling Alec. " LET ME GO, YOU BASTARDS!"  
Ikhny looked at him with wide eyes. Alec managed to break free when he saw Ikhny sitting in that seat, and lunged forward. His hands enclosed around her neck, and Alec began laughing psychotically.   
" Ikhny!"  
Ikhny looked up, her eyes rolling up. She saw Hiead. ~Ikhny? Not Allecto? thought Ikhny.   
" H-Hiead.."  
With a desperate cry, Hiead knocked out Alec and grabbed Ikhny to his chest. " Are you okay?"  
Ikhny looked up and buried her face into his chest. " Thank you again, Hiead."  
" Y-yeah."  
Without realizing what she was saying, Ikhny blurted out : " I love you."  
Without realizing what he was doing, Hiead bent his head. " Shut up, Allecto."  
Hiead kissed her, his lips gently meeting Ikhny's soft ones. Ikhny gasped at the contact. Wild chills passed through her body, overwhelming her in pleasure. Ikhny kissed back, closing her eyes and feeling Hiead wrap his arms around her, pulling her close to him tightly. Ikhny just gave in.   
  
Dr. Rill smiled. " What a cute couple."  
" Whatever," sighed Azuma.  
The headmaster was genuinely awed over the cuteness and decided to leave them alone, smiling.  
Dr. Rill shook her head. " Azuma, I don't get you. I really don't understand you at all."  
Dr. Rill turned away and left, flicking a cigarrete that had been sitting in her mouth. Azuma smirked and watched her leave, his heart pounding.   
" Whatever you say, Rill." Azuma sneered. But his voice softened in a gentle whisper, probably one that was way out of his character. " Whatever you say..."  
While Ikhny and Hiead kept kissing, the security dragged the unconscious Alec out.  
Ikhny saw them dragging him out and smiled. Goodbye, Alec, she thought. Goodbye. Hiead broke the liplock and growled at himself for what he had just done. Think of that, kissing Ikhny, his weak, yet intriguing partner. She smiled.  
" I care for you, Hiead," Ikhny sighed. " I honestly, truly do."  
" This doesn't get you off the hook, you know. You're still my partner, and I'm still your candidate. I trust you'll do your best to get me to become a Goddess Pilot."  
There was laughter in Hiead's voice and Ikhny glanced at him. To her shock, he was smiling. Not too widely, but it was full of warmth and respect, and it was certainly genuine. Ikhny loved it.  
" I love you, Hiead."  
With that, Ikhny wrapped her arms around Hiead and hugged him close. And she'd never let go. Not for anything. Not for Alec, not for anyone. Hiead hugged her back, embracing her gently. Only in his mind, he cried. For the happiness that he was finally with Allecto. No, scratch that, thought Hiead with a hidden smile. Ikhny.  
She had fallen asleep in his arms, breathing softly and deeply. She looked like an angel, though Hiead would never really admit it.  
" Weakling," Hiead said aloud with amusement.  
You're such a weakling... but I love you.  
" I'll always love you..."   
Hiead looked down and saw Ikhny smiling in her sleep. She buried herself deeper in his chest. She was having a dream, or so he thought. Hiead closed his eyes, beginning to sleep as he continued to embrace her as well. Ikhny was so happy. Being here, in his arms. It was a dream come true. An impossible dream come true.  
" I'll always love you, too."  
Though he didn't realize it, Hiead had actually said that aloud. And in the deepest corner of his mind, he didn't care.  
  
A/N : Not finished! Another LONG chapter after this. It will focus mainly on Kizna and Zero. :) I realize there wasn't much Kizna/Zero, Wrecka/Roose, Saki/Clay, Tsukasa/Yamagi. So in my next fic on Megami Kouhosei will focus on those couples as well, but the main feature will be Hiead/Ikhny.   
OH, I have a question : WHAT is a Beta reader? I don't have one. *-.-  
  
Oh yes, that was Ikhny's 'first kiss'. :) Yay for her! Also, a note for Ikhny kissing Alec : I explain this as 'the kiss she never really got'. She kisses him, then gives him a good beating. Maybe I went too far on that part, though. -.-* 


	5. Anticipation

Chapter Five : Anticipation  
Emotion Rollercoaster  
a/n : sorry about the longest delay EVER. i'm so sorry. i became addicted to slash in music groups, and sadly they're deleting the category. i've lost my very inspiration for writing, and just decided to finish what i have started. i hope you guys like this chapter. again, i'm sorry.  
  
Kizna woke up with a bright light shining over her eyes. She groaned inaudibly and slowly sat upright in bed, and saw a nurse rummaging around with all the medical supplies. She glanced downward at herself, in spite of the fact she felt revealed and very naked. She was wearing nothing but a white hospital dress that looked like a maternity thing. It was spotted with blue dots, and Kizna sighed worriedly, remembering the past events.  
Her arm was sore, and she couldn't even feel anything. It was really numb. The broken arm was in a cast. She looked at the nurse, who still hadn't noticed that Kizna was awake. She sat back in bed, letting out a slight sigh, worrying. What had happened after he had attacked her? Had he gone after Ikhny? Was Ikhny okay? What about the others? Did Alec get away with abusing Ikhny? How had she ended up in the infirmary?  
" Oh, dear! You're awake!" cried the pink haired girl in a squeal. " Wow, I should call Dr. Rill!"  
Kizna waited as the girl rushed out of the room in a hurry, knocking over a silver cart with sharp looking knives on them. They were coated with thick blood. She shuddered. Was that her blood?  
" Kizna, you're awake," said a patient voice.  
She turned to see Dr. Rill.  
" Oh um, hi," Kizna smiled.   
" How are you feeling?" Dr. Rill asked, sitting down on a stool and dragging it towards the bed. She placed her hands on Kizna's, and smiled warmly.  
" I'm feeling okay," Kizna nodded in appreciation. " What happened to Alec?"  
" He's been arrested, so you don't have to worry," Dr. Rill sighed. " He went after Ikhny, but Hiead defended her and beat him up pretty badly. Ikhny is fine and are the others. They're anxious to see you, especially that Zero kid. But I told them to wait until you had regained consciousness. Here's good news : You're allowed to be released today."  
" Really?" Kizna asked in excitement.  
" Yes," Dr. Rill nodded, amused at her excitement. " In fact, if I get the papers..."  
  
Thirty minutes later, Kizna was released, and walking down the halls, fazed. She heard ecstatic voices chattering, and it reminded her of Saki, Wrecka, Tsukasa. And of course, a silent Ikhny, who's genuine soft laugh could be traced throughout Wrecka's happy chatting. Kizna smiled, and moved her arm slightly. It was itchy and it was really annoying.  
" Yeah, and--"  
The girls turned the corner, right in front of Kizna. Kizna stopped, waiting for them to realize she was there in front of them. But they failed, just looking at each other and laughing.  
" Kizna!"  
Kizna's head snapped up when she heard the soft cry of disbelief and endless happiness. She smiled happily when she saw that it was Ikhny standing there, gasping.  
" Kizna, you're out!" Saki screamed.  
The girls rushed at Kizna, grabbing her in a five-person hug. The neko eared girl with pink hair giggled in satisfaction, basking in the glow of adoration and friendship. She felt so safe in their arms, as her friends began to cry as they hugged her even harder than before. But a stab of sorrow consumed Kizna, and she felt sad once again. She tried to enjoy her friend's joy, but was unable to.  
Finally, they pulled away.  
" Are you okay?" Wrecka asked, rubbing her eyes.  
" We were so worried," Tsukasa murmured, her eyes teary.  
" I'm fine, thanks," Kizna shook her head, smiling in a fake sense.  
" Great! We missed you so much!" Saki sighed.  
" Alec has been put away for good." Tsukasa informed her.  
" Thank you," Kizna smiled. " I hope he can sort out his mind and live a happy life."  
" Yes," Wrecka nodded. " I hate to be a rush, but we really need to get to training. It's just us four, and you're off, Kizna, since they said even if you did wake up, you needed rest."  
" And they are right," Kizna nodded in approval. " I am tired."  
" Then get some rest, and we'll go!" Saki smiled.  
" Yes," Tsukasa nodded. " Again, wonderful seeing you awake at last."  
" I'm happy for it," Kizna said.  
They hugged again and the girls sauntered down the hall, while Ikhny lingered behind.  
" Are you alright, Kizna?" Ikhny questioned.  
" O-of course," Kizna shook her head, fighting back sobs. She bit her lip hard, and a spot of blood appeared. " I'm f-fine as usual, Ikhny. You've no need to ask."  
" Why do you want to cry?"  
And Kizna burst into tears.  
" Kizna!" Ikhny cried and grasped Kizna in a hug. " Are you okay?"  
" No!" Kizna wailed, and buried her face into Ikhny's shoulder. " It's Zero..."  
" What about him?" Ikhny asked.  
" I need...to see him," Kizna shivered in Ikhny's warm embrace. " I need to see him so badly...please take me to him."  
" Of course," Ikhny nodded.  
They stood up. With a supportive arm wrapped around Kizna's trembling shoulders, Ikhny led her towards Zero's dorm room.  
  
Zero sat on the edge of his bed, gazing at a framed picture of him and Kizna. It was cute. She was cute. He liked her. Or did he love her? -Too late to tell-, Zero thought sadly. For some reason, he was awfully sad. It didn't strike him as normal. He knew that someday, his neko eared partner would eventually wake up and come to him, giggling like she always did. But this time, it would be definently different.  
Why?  
" Because I love her..."  
Zero loved her, and had always. When the whole Alec thing happened, Zero had gotten paranoid over Kizna's safety. And when he heard about her broken arm, He had broken down in front of his friends, just sobbing his eyes out. It'd been only two days since her unconscious state, but he had been crying so hard lately. He just needed to see her awake, and her eyes sparkling in that beautiful light once again. Or he'd die.  
There was two knocks on the door.   
" Come in," Zero muttered, wiping away his tear streaks and placing the framed picture beside his bed.  
" Zero..."  
He glanced up quickly, to see Ikhny and Kizna there. Ikhny had a concerned and somewhat relieved look on her face, while his beautiful Kizna stood there, her eyes red and watery. Kiza broke down into sobs, dropping to the floor. Her arm was stiff in the cast. Ikhny saw that Zero had it from there, and so left the room carefully.  
Zero gathered her into his arms.  
" Kizna, you're...awake," Zero said, his heart trembling.  
" Yes, Zero...and I...I...need to tell you something."  
" Anything, Kizna," Zero whispered into her air, breathing in her scent of strawberries and tears. A fresh scent that only belonged to Kizna Towryk.  
A moment of silence reigned over the two, and Zero held her in his arms comfortably. The embrace was unparallel, and Zero knew at that moment, at that place in time this is where Kizna belonged. In his arms.   
" I love you."  
Zero's breath caught in his throat, and he couldn't speak. Kizna sobbed some more and wrapped an arm tightly around his waist, crying hard.  
" Please don't leave me, Zero...I need you so badly. You're the air in my lungs, the one thing I cannot live without. You're the very reason for my existence in this world...because I love you."  
Zero smiled, and tilted up her chin, gazing into her beautiful eyes, that lacked the once pretty sparkle of life.  
" I love you, too, Kizna Towryk."  
He pressed his lips on hers, and Kizna froze in shock. Zero closed his eyes, and slid his hands through Kizna's beautiful short pink hair, and roamed his hands down her back and all over her body. Kizna moaned slightly and opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to slip in. Kizna finally kissed back, nibbling down slightly on Zero's bottom lip. Zero groaned and felt a wave of passion. Kizna must have felt it too, because she trembled and bit down hair, massing Zero's lips with hers. They meshed together perfectly, like puzzle pieces.   
Breathless, the two broke apart and Kizna began crying again, this time tears of disbelief and unbelievable happiness. Zero held her in his arms, cuddling her close to his heart.  
" I love you," Zero whispered into her ear and kissed her lips gently.  
" I love you too," Kizna shuddered and smiled.  
  
a/n : Okay, that's it. Hope you liked! I gotta go...and sorry if that really sucked. If that's OOC, then who gives a bland fuck? I don't, so mesh with it, ok? Read and Review. That's the end, so say bye-bye. 


End file.
